AMO, DE JAMES PARA LILY
by Victoire I. Lupin
Summary: James se caso hace poco con Lily,y se enoja con ella, pero una cancion la hace reaccionar. mi primer fic, es un JPLE.no soy buena pa los sumary


Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia por mi, J.K. Rowling (si, se lo que ustedes están pensando, pero soñar es bueno, no?), la verdad es que es mi primer fic terminado, estoy escribiendo otro pero es muy largo, asi que aun no lo quiero subir todavía.

Con este fic no gano nada, solo la alegría de que algunas personas "disfruten" mi escritura, y todos los personajes ( bueno, son solo 2) son se la grandiosa, espectacular, ídolo, única J.K. Rowling

AMO, DE JAMES PARA LILY

James estaba solo en su nueva casa del valle de Gordic esperando que Lily llegara, ella había estado muy rara últimamente y ese día había salido sin previo aviso y sin decirle a donde, lo que hizo que James se enojara mucho, el no le ocultaba nada, por que ella tenia que ocultarle algo a él, y James estaba sumido en sus reflexiones, cuando la radio muggle de la cual Lily no se había querido separar nunca, empezó a tocar una canción que James no conocía, pero la melodía lo atrajo, y conforme escuchaba la letra, diferentes pensamientos y recuerdos lo invadían, haciéndolo olvidar por completo todo lo que recientemente había pasado con Lily…

_**amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**_

_James amaba a Lily con todo su corazón, amaba lo que ella le decía y demostraba, y a decir verdad también amaba lo que ella le ocultaba, como lo hacia ahora _

**_amo lo que muestras o insinúas_**

_amaba cuando ella le decía te amo, pero le gustaba mas cuando se lo insinuaba, cuando se lo decía por indirectas_

_**amo lo que eres o imagino**_

_amaba tal como era, y aun recordaba la época de colegio, cuando se imaginaba con ella, la imaginaba perfecta, ella era tal como la imaginaba_

_**te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío**_

_ella no era de su propiedad, pero era suya, lo savia, su amor la hacia suya_

_**amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**_

_amaba cuando le entregaba todo, amapola que se dejaba para si, lo que no podía dar, pero ella podía darlo todo por una causa, arriesgaba su vida al estar en la orden del fénix, pero aun así lo hacia, y a jame eso le encantaba_

_**amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas **_

_James amaba sus conversaciones, recordaba cuando se empezaron a conocer, en 7°, sus preguntas eran tan acertadas, y sus respuestas, podía decirlo todo de la manera en que debía ser dicho, y cuando en clases preguntaban algo, ella siempre respondía perfectamente_

_**  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas**_

_amaba cuando Lily se mostraba dudosa y con miedo, por que así la protegía, pero le gustaba aun mas cuando se mostraba segura, sin miedo alguno, como la griffindor que era_

_**te amo en lo simple y lo compleja**_

_ella podía ser tan simple y tan compleja, podía ser la persona mas orgullosa del mundo, pero también podía perdonar lo que sea, podía ser tanto y tan poco, y a James eso le gustaba_

_**y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**_

_amaba cuando le contaba todo, cuando se abría completamente a el, y también amaba cuando le ocultaba algo, por que así lo desafiaba a descubrirlo, cuando en el colegio se encontraban solos y Lily podía contarle todo lo que le ocurría, y cuando había alguien mas no decía nada, se cerraba por completo_

_**  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**_

_amaba todo lo que había pasado con ella, lo recordara o no, amaba su primer encuentro, su guerra en el colegio, su primera cita, su casamiento, amaba todo lo que juntos habían hecho_

_**amo tus olores, tus fragancias**_

_siempre olía tan bien, ella era su fragancia favorita,_

_**te amo en el beso y la distancia**_

_no había nada que le gustara mas que sus besos, y cuando estaban a distancia, su pasión crecía aun mas, recordaba cuando en el colegio se separaban por las vacaciones, odiaba esos momentos en ese entonces, mas ahora los recordaba con amor, sobretodo cuando en vacaciones se sentaba a planear formas para conquistarla _

_**  
y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_amaba todo en ella, lo que le gustaba a ella al le encantaba, los propósitos de Lily eran los propósitos de James, los ideales de Lily se convertían en los ideales de James_

_**te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_la amaba tan sinceramente, nuca en su vida James había sido tan sincero, no existía doble intención en el amor que le entregaba a Lily_

_**te amo y si pudiera no amarte, sé que té amaría aun lo mismo**_

_no se imaginaba la vida sin ella, sin su amor, siempre, siempre la amaría, no importaba lo que pasara_

_**y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**_

_la amaba tanto, quería lo que ella quería, y ella lo que el quería, cuando James entro a la orden del fénix, Lily no dudo y entro también, si a James le importaba es que debía ser de verdad importante_

_**te amo por amor a dar lo mío**_

_James amaba el amor que el le daba, amaba la forma en que Lily lo recibía_

_**  
te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido**_

_estaba orgulloso de amarla, a ella, justamente a ella, y definitivamente había nacido para estar con ella, lo savia desde el primer día que la vio, sentada en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, conversando animadamente con una chica, que el no conocía_

_**amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**_

_amaba lo que ella era, la amaba sangre sucia, como a algunos le llamaban, el era sangre limpia, pero la pureza de sangre a el nunca le había importado eso de la pureza de sangre, el savia que ella podía mas que cualquier sangre limpia y lo había demostrado_

_**amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**_

_amaba cuando Hogwarts le negaba que lo amaba, pero la amaba mas ahora que no ocultaba su amor _

_**amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**_

_amaba todas las palabras que salían de su boca, la amaba hasta cuando jóvenes Lily pensaba que el era una basura, cuando se lo decía, aun ahí la amaba_

_**te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**_

_James amaba todo su cuerpo, era simplemente perfecto_

_**  
y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**_

_ella lo había atrapado desde el primer momento en que la vio, y ella dejaba tango para seguir una buena causa, la orden del fénix, dejaba de lado su vida para algo tan justo y James amaba eso_

_**amo tu alegría y tus tristezas**_

_amaba cuando estaba contenta, cuando estallaba de felicidad, pero también amaba su llanto, todo en ella era bueno, las alegrías y tristezas de Lily eran sus propias alegrías y tristezas, como cuando James se entero que Lily había obtenido todos sus Timos, James se había alegrado casi mas que Lily_

_**te amo en la carne y en el alma**_

_amaba su cuerpo, le encantaba sentirlo junto al suyo, y amaba aun mas su alma, todo lo que ella era, sus sentimientos tan puros, que mas de alguna vez la hicieron defender a Snape o a tantos otros que la necesitaban_

_**  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas**_

_amaba cuando se encontraba nerviosa, como en el colegio antes de una prueba, a punto de estallar, y amaba cuando estaba relajada, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de la vida_

_**amo lo que pides y regalas**_

_James amaba cuando Lily le pedía amor, cuando le robaba besos, caricias, pero amaba mucho mas cuando le daba todo, cuando se entregaba por completo_

_**amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**_

_amaba cuando Lily lo elogiaba, y aun amaba cuando lo ofendía, cuando en el colegio le decía presumido, seguía haciéndolo, pero ahora era de cariño, lo que le gustaba aun mas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno_

_**amo tus instantes y lo eterno**_

_amaba cada instante que pasaba con ella, todavía recodaba cuando en el colegio inventaba toda clase de pretextos para estar con ella, amaba su amor que era eterno, ella para el era eterna_

_**te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno**_

_amaba cuando estaba bien, sin nada que la atormentara, y amaba cuando se le presentaban grandes problemas, la forma como los enfrentaba, y su gran problema era Voldemort, ya se habían enfrentado dos veces a el, y habían salido victoriosos, ella sabia como superar todo_

_**y amo lo que amas yo te amo**_

_la amaba, eso era lo único definitivo_

_**te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_su amor era completamente sincero_

_**  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaría aun lo mismo**_

_no importaba lo que pasara, siempre la amaría_

_**y amo lo que amas yo te amo**_

_la amaba, no nunca lo dudaría_

_**  
te amo por amor a dar lo mío**_

_James era capas de darlo todo por ella_

_**te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido**_

_Estaba orgulloso de amar a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, y el sabia que había nacido para amarla._

- Definitivamente esta es la canción nuestra Lily- penso James en voz alta

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió una voz detrás de él. Lily había llegado ase quizá mucho tiempo, y había escuchado sus pensamientos, que sin querer James había pronunciado en voz alta.

¡Lily¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?-

lo suficiente para haber escuchado gran parte de tu profunda reflexión- dijo Lily, acercándose lentamente a él – James, gracias por todo lo que dijiste, eres muy buen poeta, el mejor de todos, yo también te amo con toda mi alma- y para coronar la escena, lo besó tiernamente

Lily, a ti te dedico está y todas las canciones de amor del mundo- dijo James entre besos

Lily se separo lentamente, mostrándole una sonrisa

Felicitaciones James Potter, vas a ser padre- dijo Lily, pero continuo al ver la cara pasmada de su esposo- si llames, voy a tener un hijo…

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic….

La canción que use se llama "amo" de Axel Fernando, y cuando la escuche, supe que estaba casi hecha para Lily y James…..

Ahora, por favor, a todos les gusto tener su primer reviews, déjenme uno a mi, no les cuesta nada ….

Con mucho corazón

Victoria Lupin


End file.
